Tails and Cosmo: Chaos Reigns
by Emperormephiles4
Summary: In the third installment of the series, Tails, Cosmo, and their friends face the greatest foe they could ever have imagined and an event will occur that may change Tails' very outlook on life! Rated T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Tails and Cosmo: Chaos Reigns

Chapter 1 : Crashing and Burning

It was a bright summer day on the planet Mobius, the sun was out, the breeze was gentle, the birds were chirping, all was peaceful...except for one certain home.

"WHAT!? PREGNANT!? HOW-I MEAN-WHEN-WHERE-UGH!" Miles "Tails" Prower shouted in utter disbelief. "Tails..please, calm down take a deep breath and relax"

Cosmo, last of an alien race known as the seedrians said timidly in an effort to calm her lover. Doing as she said after realizing he was scaring her, Tails relaxed himself and lowered his voice. "sorry Cosmo, it's just that I'm scared, I mean I have no idea how to be a father nor can I grasp how this is even happening." "Well Tails, we have been...intimate here and there for some time, I guess it was just bound to happen eventually." "I guess you're right, I'm just trying not to collapse right now."

"I'm scared to but thankfully this isn't going to complicate anything." Cosmo said turning away from Tails. "What do you mean?" Tails asked with a skeptical look on his face and reaching out to Cosmo. Before Cosmo could reply Tails heard someone saying to wake up and everything started to dissipate.

"wake up Tails" Tails heard a sweet loving and heavenly voice say as his eyes groggily opened. *yawn* "What time is it?" "Time for a certain handsome fox to wake up and have breakfast" Cosmo replied playfully "breakfast? Where-oh" Tails started before the smell of pancakes and bacon filled the air. "right here silly, after all, we are engaged so it would only make sense to bring you breakfast in bed for your birthday" Cosmo said with a grin. "it may be a bit homely and basic but I put love and care into it, happy birthday by the way" "Thank you my love" Tails said as he kissed Cosmo and proceeded to take a bite. "mmm you DID put love and care into it these are great!" "aww you're just saying that" Cosmo said blushing "so what do you want to do for your b-day?" "hmm, not sure really, I guess all I really want is to have a nice peaceful day with no villains trying to take over the world" Tails and Cosmo then looked over at the window to make sure nothing was about to crash through it. "Well, it seems your wish is granted" Cosmo giggled.

-Another time in another place-

Mobotropolis

Mobian capitol city

12:00 noon

Day 1

The citizens of the massive metropolis were going about their peaceful daily lives, completely and blissfully unaware of the impending danger headed towards them. However this danger was headed for them not from space or sky or water but through the very fabric of reality. With a mighty crackling sound and an intense boom the sky above Mobotropolis became dark as it ripped open and a torrent of mobian-esque troops and warships descended upon the once serene city. As explosions were seen throughout the city and shots were fired all over, the body count quickly rose while the screams and cries of the quickly dying citizens could be heard. Before long the city resembled a ruined bonfire and all was quiet save for the crackling sound of rubble burning. And at the center of the ruined city, amongst the charred and mutilated corpses stood a dark figure in a torn and tattered cloak holding a single photo in his hand. The figure was wearing all black and underneath the hood of the cloak a tear could be seen as the figure looked at the photo. "It will end where it began" the figure muttered in a cold lifeless voice as he stuffed the photo away, a look of pure malice in his eyes. As the figure looked on towards the bloodshed an officer in a military uniform came up behind him and saluted. "my lord, the last of the citizens have been eliminated" "very good commander, perhaps this would be the best time to take one last look at what's left of this city and our dead world" "what do you mean sir?" asked the commander. "prepare the troops, we're going home" the figure said discarding the photo from earlier. As the two left towards and unknown location the photo began to burn from the nearby fire, and as the light from the fire shed itself on the photo, as the burning began to increase, the photo was shown to be of a two tailed fox holding a seedrian girl close, and smiling amongst his friends before the photo disintegrated.

Author's Note: Yep, I'm back! With a new installment to the Tails and Cosmo series! I expect that this story will at least be twenty chapters long. And if this chapter seemed short, trust me when I say I'm just getting started and all the others will be longer. R&amp;R and I hope you enjoy the story. ~Emperormephiles4


	2. The Day Mobius Stood Still

Tails and Cosmo: Chaos Reigns

Chapter 2

The Day Mobius Stood Still

"So Cosmo, I was thinking about something today..." Tails said with a nervous look on his face. "What's that Tails" Cosmo asked sweetly as always. "uh..well.." "go on..."

"What would you think about having children?" "...What?" Cosmo asked incredulously

"well...just...in a hypothetic sense" "well Tails I haven't really thought about it much, after all I am only ten, as are you" "true..." Tails said thoughtfully, Granted it had been two years since Cosmo's return and their voyage across the universe, and it was also true that in mobian and seedrian society, coming of age meant turning eleven years old due to the lifespan of their two species, but Tails was nonetheless terrified of being a father.

"it's just that.. If we had kids..i'd probably be a terrible father, after all I never even knew mine" Tails confessed "well don't worry Tails, I mean, you're too kind and sweet to be a bad father, and look at me, my father tried to destroy the galaxy and kill us all" Cosmo said, the last part being said in an awkward joke kind of manner. "well yeah, I guess you're right" Tails sighed as he relaxed next to Cosmo. It was a beautiful summer day on Mobius: the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, everyone was going about their daily lives and Tails was laying just below a tall pine tree not too far away from the home he shared with Cosmo, who was right next to him as they both laid there peacefully.

Meanwhile...

Space Station E.G.G. Latest base of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik 1:30 Pm

"Damn iiiiiiiit!" Dr. Eggman shouted in an utterly infuriated manner.

"Doctor please! Don't use such foul language! It's unbecoming of you!" Decoe said pleadingly trying to calm his master and creator down. "oh what's the use!? I'll never be able to conquer the world and create the Eggman Empire! Not with that cursed hedgehog in my way and his annoying friends." At this point Bocoe chimed in: "but doctor, you've come so close before! It's only a matter of time before you come up with a scheme that will place you a sole ruler of Mobius!" "maybe you're right, maybe I just need to be more vicious! Less merciful! Heck, I'll even revive the Metal Sonic Project!" NOOOOOOO!" Decoe and Bocoe both screamed "that one that came chasing that other version of Shadow was bad enough!" BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! "what's this?" Eggman said as he walked over to the main computer screen. It seems there's some form of time/space anomaly occurring over Mobotropolis!" "what could it be doctor?" "hopefully not that scary Tails Doll again?" Decoe and Bocoe both said, cowering behind Eggman's chair.

"No, I fear it's something much worse." Eggman said with a grim look in his eyes.

Mobotropolis Capitol city of Mobius 2:00 Pm

It would have been like any other day were it not for the events that were a bout to transpire. In only a few seconds a dark red cloud formed above the city, lightning struck various buildings causing rubble to fall and crush the various vehicles lining the streets, screams filled the air as a black portal opened up to reveal a hellish armada of craft, space and air, flying through to begin an unwavering assault on the city. Citizens were being vaporized, blasted, and overall slaughtered. Those that were unlucky enough to survinve the shots only saw unspeakable terror before being put out of their misery. And at the center of all this was a lone figure in a tattered cloak with a look of dark and demented satisfaction on his face, and as the fire grew one could see his eyes blue on the right and glowing red on the left. The figure then reached a clawed metallic arm outward and a small contingency of troops came to his side and opened fire on the remaining civilians. Within moments the entire city that once stood as a beacon of hope for the world was reduced to burning rubble and blood soaked carnage. Then a soldier came up to the cloaked figure and with a salute said: "Sir! The city is gone, shall we proceed to the next?" The figure looked forward into the distance menacingly. "No lieutenant, not yet we are about to meet some legendary heroes". As the figure said this, off in the distance could be seen a blue blur with a trail of dirt clouds following behind as well as an armored vehicle and beside the blur and the armored vehicle carrying his friends was a plane, carrying a twin tailed fox and the love of his life.

AUTHORS NOTE: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed chapter two! Some BIG reveals in next chapter! See ya soon!


End file.
